Raising the Avatar
by CrytsalIcePrincess
Summary: Aang has died, and 11 year old Katara heads off the the North alone to teach herself to teach the new-born Avatar. But, after her home is attacked years later, Katara must run off with her and raise her to end the war. Eventual Zutara.


Hey guys! This is my latest story. I promise I will update it along with all others, so please be patient with me!

Ch 1.

Two figures stood, braving the fierce snowstorm by the bay. One, significantly taller than the other, kept fretting, checking the other's bag to make sure she had everything she needed on her voyage to the Northern Tribe.

"Do you have to go?" Hakoda asked. The young girl only smiled. "Of course, father," Katara replied, "I'm the last one here. I have to learn by someone to heal the villagers, and the youngling will need teaching."

Hakoda sighed, knowing he'd never change her mind. She was as stubborn as her late mother. Besides, the old man knew she was right. The village was at war, and injuries were bound to happen. As the last southern waterbender, Katara needed to know how to heal. But, most importantly, she needed to be a master in order to teach the world's new Avatar who was born in their village three years ago. Katara helped the mother give birth to the baby girl named Korra; only the parents, her, and Hakoda knew about her state when she showed outbursts of multiple elements. Anyone that didn't have to know wouldn't; not even Katara's older brother, Sokka.

"KATARA! WEREN'T YOU GOING TO SAY BYE?" Sokka yelled as he reached closer to the pair. The boy, only a year older, tried to clobber his younger sister to the ground before she side-stepped his attack, resulting in Sokka's face hitting the ice and the other two laughing. Rubbing his nose, Sokka got up and gently hugged his sister. "You better write to us, and if you get in danger, come home. Got it? Come. Home. I'll protect you." He said, showing a rare moment of seriousness. Once again, Katara smiled and nodded. It felt odd to be taken care of, when she has been so used to be the one giving it. Ever since her mother passed away in the Fire Nation's hands three years ago, she had taken the role that was left empty.

She hated the Fire Nation for that.

More so, she hated Admiral Zhao for that. She'll forever remember his face, laughing as he burnt the "last waterbender" of the Southern Tribe. She'll forever remember a soldier calling out his name with admiration of his handy work. She'll forever remember her mother's figure, burning, her screams echoing throughout the tribe.

But she'll be the only one to remember that. No one was with the trembling eight year old who watched her mother die for the sake of protecting her daughter, claiming she could bend water.

Katara wiped the memory away. She knew it would haunt her dreams, so she refused to let it haunt her wake. She smiled and hugged her family once again, and went over directions for cooking fish and cleaning before they finally told her to stop worrying and learn well. The eleven year old turned from her life, and boarded the ship that was carrying goods to the Northern Water Tribe. There, her new world would be found.

XXXX

Katara stepped off the ship only to be stunned. Her blue eyes, filled with amazement, surveyed the massive structures of the Northern Tribe as she walked through the streets. Only then did she realize she had no idea of where to go. Katara went up to an elderly woman sitting on bench, and kindly asked where Master Pakku could be found. The woman smiled, and pointed to the biggest house Katara has laid eyes on. The only rival it had in the entire city seemed to be of political value, and was not used as a home.

Glimmering a shining white, Katara stepped up to the colossal doors and tentatively knocked. A man with long white hair and a beard to match opened up the door, looking irritated at the disturbance while a small child was bouncing a ball of water in the air. "May I help you?" He asked, voice depleted of all emotion and energy without even looking at the young girl. "Hakoda sent me here, and said to find Master Pakku first." Katara said, her voice barely rising above a whisper. At this, Pakku's head snapped and glanced at the child before him. "I heard that the chief's child was here to learn waterbending; I was expecting his son. Does he not bend?" He replied with a raised brow. Katara nodded, and Pakku sighed. "Then you shall learn how to heal. Rest for now, you must be tired after your travels. I will show you to your room, and you will begin tomorrow in the tents."

The room she was led to could be considered modest for the size of Pakku's house. To Katara, though, her room was more than enough. She could probably fit her entire old home in her new room. The thought of such a large bed all to herself both made her giddy and exhausted. Although she loved the sea, you don't get much sleep with a ship constantly rocking and having nothing more but a sleeping cot surrounded by fish and other goods. Pakku left Katara to herself, and she was out cold after a quick wash.

XXXX

Katara stared at all the women, who all returned the gesture. No one has ever seen a girl so young come in to learn; students often begin training once they are of marital age, if at all. Pakku cleared his throat, snapping all the women out of their stupor. "This is Katara. Teach her well." He said stiffly, then turned to leave. Katara stared after him, wishing that she could just start learning from him right away. However, she realized that healing was important too, so she'll start waterbending later.

She let a small, nervous smile grace her lips as the women began their work. They all independently began to heal patients and learn how their doing as Katara still stood near the doorway, wondering what to do. She watched all the women to figure out how they were doing it, but to no avail. Finally, a woman stepped into the tent and put a hand over the child's shoulder."Are you lost, sweetheart? Or hurt?" She asked, her gentle voice carrying over like a melody. Katara shook her head. "I'm to start learning how to heal, but…" A chuckle cut her sentence short as the women began to understand. "Ah, okay. You seem a bit young, though? Oh, well. My name is Yugoda, and I'll be your teacher. Here, follow me."

A sigh of relief escaped Katara's mouth as she followed the women to the back of the hut. On the bench lay a life size mannequin with odd carvings throughout the body. Yugoda circled the fake body, showing the chi-paths and how to heal them while answering all of Katara's answers. There weren't any other newbies, so all of the young girl's training would be one on one.

After going through all the steps, Yugoda asked for Katara to try. She took a deep breath, and got the water to come to her. After that, though, the water wobbled and splashed onto the mannequin. Huffing in frustration, she tried again and again to no avail. The young waterbender was close to tears as her eyes got a glossy glaze over them.

"You are trying to force the water to you. However, you will never get any results from that. Water is ever flowing, never taking one shape. You must let it flow through your hands. Try again." Yugoda said, letting water wind around herself. Katara nodded and closed her eyes. She felt the water moving in the basin, and she gently tugged The water snaked around her hands, and she concentrated even more. She only opened her eyes after hearing Yugoda clap to see the water was glowing.

XXXX

"Wait, you won't teach me combat water bending?" Katara asked, her voice nearing a yell as she slammed down her bowl of soup. "That's the biggest reason for me coming here! Surely you must have known that. My father clearly stated that in the letter!"

Master Pakku sat calmly at the low table, his face uncaring and his voice monotone. "Women do not learn such things here in the North. That is tradition."

Katara's temper flared. How dare he! She has the most important job of all waterbenders yet he won't even teach her. Her face turned resolute. If need be, she would risk humiliation just to show him some potential. Speaking softly, but determinedly, she shocked the resident master. "Fine. A challenge you to a duel." Pakku's eyes widened before quickly narrowing them into slits.

"Deal."

No one had recently challenged Pakku. Too many benders were simply afraid of his power. That's why, as the two fighters took their stance, many people gathered around. It also didn't hurt that the challenger was female.

"Let's see how much you could possibly learn about combat through healing, little girl." Pakku taunted. Figuring that there wasn't much of competition, a little bit of a word fight couldn't possibly have any affect but anger. However, Katara didn't respond with words. She whipped a steady stream of water straight at the unsuspecting master. Caught by surprise, Pakku still quickly dodged and rebounded with an attack of his own.

The fight lasted much longer than Pakku thought it would have. It didn't help that Katara was not showing signs of weariness and she somehow knew moves that could have only been taught through his class. He never would have figured that Katara stole some of his scrolls and was watching his lessons in secret. Thus, a fight was brought. The crowd started cheering when either one did an impressive move, and eventually started cheering solely for Katara. That is when Pakku had enough, and pulled out his more advanced moves and then easily began having the upperhand, and eventually winning the fight.

Katara panted, her breaths coming out in smoky wisps against the cold air. However, Pakku was not done with his wrath. "Where did you learn those moves? Have you been spying on me, stealing my lessons?"

Katara had never seen Pakku raise his voice in the past two months staying at the North Pole. That is why she had no idea how to respond as he continued his tirade, instead opting for just trying to get her heartbeat and breath under control. "Well, I won't have it! You are banished from learning combat waterbending here. If I catch you trying, I'll kick you out of my house!"

She looked at the master in shock. There was nothing against learning combat bending in the north, only teaching. Her anger flared again at the thought of this. "Well, fine then! I learn from a different bender and become more powerful than you could have ever made me! Just wait and see, Pakku." She shouted before turning to stalk off. However, a split second later, she faced him again and took a step closer. "One day, I'll easily defeat you." She whispered to his face and proceeded to head to the house to gather her things. From somewhere in the crowd, an elderly lady smiled and began to chuckle softly, her white hair flowing gently in the wind.


End file.
